


The Bet

by beneaththemask125



Series: I-dle Fics [5]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut, basically minnie and miyeon are both stubborn as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemask125/pseuds/beneaththemask125
Summary: “Keep going, Minnie.” Miyeon whimpered into her shoulder, and Minnie realized that she could never stop. She was going to win this bet, no matter what.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: I-dle Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034514
Comments: 37
Kudos: 148





	1. Coffee Shop Promises

Minnie had no idea how she got to this moment in time. Only last week, her life was boring as usual. All she did was work, eat, and sleep. But now she found herself sitting on her couch with Miyeon sitting in her lap, breathing hard as she grinded her hips against Minnie. The older girl’s glasses were slipping down her nose and her skirt had ridden up, and Minnie couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward and marking the smooth skin of Miyeon’s neck. This was better than anything she had ever imagined.

“Keep going, Minnie.” Miyeon whimpered into her shoulder, and Minnie realized that she could never stop. She was going to win this bet, no matter what.

* * *

It all started at the coffee shop. That damn coffee shop. Minnie had been called by her friend the night before, asking her if she wanted to hang out during the weekend. Of course Minnie had said yes. She was feeling down from a hard week at work, and she hadn’t gotten to see any of her friends for a while because of her boss’s demands.

When she finally got to the coffee shop, she heard someone call her name as soon as she passed through the door and turned to see Miyeon smiling at her from one of the private booths. The older girl waved her over and Minnie quickly weaved through the other customers to reach her.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long.” Minnie said with a smile as she finally sat down across from Miyeon. The other girl shook her head.

“Only a few minutes! And I owe you more than that for always waiting for me back in university.”

Minnie laughed as she remembered how Miyeon would always ‘accidentally’ sleep in when they were supposed to study together or go to class.

“Ok, well then I guess I should have made you wait longer.” Minnie said cheekily, and Miyeon giggled again.

“Next time, next time.”

Miyeon had already ordered Minnie’s drink for her (a matcha latte like usual), and Minnie couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh after finally getting a sip. It was like the green drink was made out of ambrosia and nectar; Minnie instantly felt better after drinking it.

“I needed this so badly.”

Miyeon took a sip of her own coffee and looked at Minnie with a worried expression.

“Has work been that bad this week?”

“Let’s just say my boss is probably a sadist and gets off on making me go through three-hundred-page reports looking for punctuation errors.”

“That sounds tedious.”

“It wouldn’t even be that bad if it was my only job, but it’s just busy work to distract me from what I was actually hired to do. It’s ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” Miyeon said, a gentle touch of her hand bringing comfort to Minnie. A moment later, Minnie felt a small annoyance at herself for how easily Miyeon’s touch affected her, and just wanted to change the subject away from herself.

“Enough about my sad life,” she said as smoothly as she could. “How’s Seokhyun been?”

Minnie was always curious how Miyeon’s relationship was going. Maybe it was a bit wrong, but she couldn’t lie that she didn’t find some small happiness in Miyeon’s complaints about her boyfriend. She never liked the guy, and she provided a great outlet for Miyeon to vent about him.

Miyeon’s relaxed expression soon changed into one of guilt, and Minnie realized she may have accidentally brought up something she shouldn’t have.

“Well… we’re over.”

Miyeon said it slowly, like she was still trying to comprehend it herself. Minnie, on the other hand, wasn’t as sensitive as she should be as she immediately fired a question at Miyeon.

“What? You guys broke up?!”

“Yea… About a week ago…” Miyeon said, covering her face as she sighed into her hands. She looked stressed out, and Minnie felt anger shoot through her.

“Did he cheat on you?” Minnie asked, ready to hunt down the bastard who hurt her friend. This guy wasn’t the first guy to break up with Miyeon in the eight years they’ve known each other, but Minnie had thought he would have lasted longer than the others at least. He had even told Miyeon that he wanted to move in together a few weeks ago! When Miyeon had excitedly told Minnie that during their last hangout, Minnie did her best to push down her negative feelings to congratulate Miyeon for taking the next big step in her adult life.

“No, no. He didn’t cheat. Nothing like that. It’s hard to explain…”

“Then what was it? Was he afraid of moving in together? I always knew he was a man-child…”

Minnie knew it from the moment he refused Miyeon’s cooking because he liked his own mother’s dishes better. What a weird thing to tell your girlfriend. Miyeon blamed her own cooking skills for that argument, but Minnie would eat a burnt piece of charcoal if Miyeon made it for her.

“No… Let’s just talk about something else. Have you dated anyone recently?”

Miyeon tried to be smooth with her subject change, but Minnie wouldn’t let it go so easily. Besides, she didn’t want to tell Miyeon that she had been unhappily single for the past few months but with no desire to make an effort to meet anyone. It was pretty pathetic.

“No, no, no. We’re gonna talk out your problems first. It seems like it’s been something that’s been weighing on you. You can trust me, Miyeon.”

They’ve been through so many ups and downs together that Minnie knew it would be better if Miyeon let out her feelings. Minnie remembered her own bad breakups and how Miyeon comforted her every time.

“I know I can. It’s just… really embarrassing.”

“How embarrassing could it be? I once walked in on you searching ‘how do you do a shot at a party?’ on the internet during our first year at university. Can’t get much worse than that.”

“Minnie! I was a very sheltered child!”

Minnie couldn’t hold in her laugh, and despite Miyeon’s shame, she soon joined in, finding humor in her own past antics.

“Ok, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh.”

Minnie knew she was awful at promises, but she also was so curious for the reason behind Miyeon’s breakup.

“I promise.”

Miyeon looked around them before she spoke, checking to see if anyone was listening in. Minnie really didn’t think there would be anyone who cared about their private conversation in a coffee shop in downtown Seoul, but Miyeon leaned closer anyways as she whispered.

“On our sixth month anniversary, we had a romantic dinner and walk by the river,” Miyeon whispered like it was a top secret. Minnie just nodded to play along.

“And when we got back to his apartment, things got a little heated.”

Miyeon took a deep breath before continuing.

“When things were moving along and we took off our clothes, he asked me if I wanted anything special for the occasion, and without thinking I blurted out…” Miyeon trailed off, and Minnie could feel her curiosity coming to a boil.

“Asked what?”

“I asked if he could, um… make me, um… come.”

“What?!”

Minnie said it louder than she had planned, but she couldn’t believe it. She thought Miyeon was going to say some crazy request, as Minnie’s certainly heard some from her own exes. But just asking for some reciprocation… What was wrong with this guy?

“Shush! Keep it down!” Miyeon held her finger over Minnie’s lips, shutting her up before she could make a scene.

“Ok, sorry.” Minnie said as she calmed herself down. “What happened after?”

“He got really mad. He said that I didn’t think he was man enough for me, and got dressed and left in the middle of the night. The next day he texted me to break up because I ‘insulted his masculinity’.”

Minnie was at a loss for words. Maybe it was because she had only dated women for the past few years, but she couldn’t imagine any of them being so insecure that they would break up with her over such a small request.

Instead, they broke up with her for totally different reasons (and Minnie couldn’t blame them).

Other than Seokhyun’s immature actions, there was still one thing bothering Minnie about Miyeon’s recollection, and she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“So, wait… he never made you come before?”

Miyeon’s face went pale, losing all color as the humiliation washed over her.

“Um…no.”

Miyeon looked like she wanted to hide, but Minnie knew she had to get to the bottom of this. For the sake of her friend’s future love life.

“For six months you slept with him and he didn’t even try to ever return the favour once?”

“No… I was always too anxious to ask…”

Minnie felt bad for her friend, but she couldn’t deny her own curiosity, so she continued on.

“Wait, Miyeon… Have any of your boyfriends made you come?”

Miyeon turned bright red, and it seemed like she had fully given up when she buried her face in her arms on the table.

Minnie almost missed the muffled “No…” that came out of Miyeon’s mouth, but as soon as she heard it, she felt like she was in another dimension. Miyeon had dated what… five or six guys since Minnie had met her eight years ago? And not a single one…

“That sounds like a nightmare. I don’t know how you put up with it for so long.”

Miyeon let out a loud sigh into her arms before showing her face again.

“Is it really that bad?” Miyeon asked, and Minnie felt terrible for her.

Miyeon’s parents were very conservative, and as an only child, she didn’t any older figures to teach her about the birds and the bees. Even after Miyeon got well acquainted with her own sexuality in university, Minnie still noticed that the other girl was often just going through the motions with her boyfriends, and never looked like she particularly enjoyed her time with them. Some of Minnie’s other friends would gush to her about their one-night stands or fun nights with their boyfriends, but Miyeon had always been extremely tight-lipped about her own experiences. Minnie was partially happy with that arraignment, because hearing Miyeon talk about her time with her boyfriends made Minnie feel annoyed for some reason. She didn’t know how she would deal with a Miyeon who was totally open to talk about her sexual experiences with men.

“It’s pretty bad. What’s even the point of sleeping with someone like that?” Minnie would never stay with someone who didn’t even think about her. She liked relationships that were on equal ground.

“I just… never thought about it? Everyone I dated seemed fine with it…”

Now it was Minnie’s time to cover her face and sigh. Her friend was so smart and thoughtful sometimes, but sometimes she was so passive and naïve that Minnie would have to step in before Miyeon would get hurt.

“Oh, Miyeon… This is making me so sad.”

Miyeon’s expression turned indignant.

“You’re the one who made me tell you!”

Miyeon often got angry when she was embarrassed, and Minnie had to admit that she found it cute. However, she didn’t want Miyeon to blow up at her in public either.

“I know, I know. But now I just want to go and slap every guy you ever dated. How could they be so selfish? It’s like they didn’t even care about you.”

That might have been the wrong thing to say, because Miyeon didn’t look happy at all. Actually, she looked quite angry now.

“And your relationships are any better?”

Minnie was almost offended. She knew Miyeon was being grumpy because of her shame, but she didn’t need to insult Minnie’s relationships at the same time. She felt the need to defend herself.

“I’ll let you know, everyone I’ve slept with has given me five-star reviews!”

“Are you sure they weren’t just buttering you up?” Miyeon retorted.

“Trust me, Miyeon. The girls I’ve slept with enjoyed every moment of it.” Minnie responded smugly, and Miyeon let out a frustrated noise. Minnie bragging about her own skills in bed probably wouldn’t make Miyeon feel any better about her breakup, but Minnie was also too impulsive to hold back. Fortunately—or unfortunately in this case—Miyeon was the same.

“If you’re so great in bed, why did your last girlfriend still dump you?”

_Ohhhh._ That was the last straw. Both of them were inherently competitive people, and even though they were best friends, Minnie had to draw the line. Even their other friends said that Minnie and Miyeon made quite a pair whenever they started arguing, because neither of them ever backed down. Minnie didn’t even know where her next words came from, but they spilled out of her mouth before she could even think about them.

“You know what? I bet I could make you come on the first try.”

She had no idea why she said that, but she couldn’t back down now.

“W-what? You’re lying.”

Miyeon looked completely caught off guard. But soon Minnie felt a sense of satisfaction at the growing curiosity in Miyeon’s eyes, despite her stuttering response.

“I could easily prove to you that I’m telling the truth. All it would take is one night, and I will do _anything_ your exes wouldn’t do for you. Just say the word, and I’ll fulfil your wildest fantasies.”

Miyeon was so red that Minnie was worried she would explode, but the other girl still wouldn’t back down. Minnie should have realized her mistake. If Miyeon was anything, she was stubborn until the end. Her next words came out in a frustrated stage-whisper.

“Fine! If you really think you’re some sex expert who needs to educate me just because you pity me, then you need to prove it.”

Minnie leaned back into the booth, a smug smile spreading across her face. There was something about riling Miyeon up that always gave her a sense of satisfaction. It was wrong, but she felt happy that only she could get this type of reaction out of the usually peaceful and composed girl. At least their bet was distracting Miyeon from her breakup, Minnie reasoned.

“You’ll get to experience something you’ve never had, and I’ll get to brag forever, so it sounds like a fair deal. If I fail, I promise I’ll buy you coffee for a whole month. But if I win, you have to help me with my paperwork for a week.”

“Fine. It’s a deal.” Miyeon said, holding out her hand. Minnie grasped it with her own and shook it seriously like they had just made the biggest business deal of the century. It was the biggest deal of Minnie’s life, at least.

Once they both let go, they leaned back into their own seats, not wanting to be the first person to go back on the promise or change the subject. Luckily Minnie was saved by the bell, or at least, the ringer on her phone. It was her co-worker, and Minnie realized she would probably have to spend the rest of the day at the office to clean up whatever mess had happened. It was a Saturday too.

“I have to run to the office, but I’ll see you later this week.”

Miyeon nodded, still afraid of speaking as she watched Minnie get ready to leave. She looked like she was trying her best to look nonchalant, but Minnie could see the nervousness in her eyes. Minnie had to keep in a laugh as Miyeon stared at her like a scared rabbit. She wanted to get one last hit in before she left, so she leaned in as she stood next to Miyeon’s seat, whispering into her best friend’s ear. Her words tickled against Miyeon’s sensitive skin, causing the older woman’s cheeks to flush red.

“And I just want you to know… my current record is five in one night, so I’m hoping to get a new high score.”

The look of shock on Miyeon’s face was the last thing Minnie saw before leaving the coffee shop, a smug grin on her face as she smoothly made her exit. She felt a sense of pride growing in her chest.

She would win the bet, prove her skills to Miyeon, and make all of Miyeon’s ex-boyfriends look pathetic. It was a win-win situation no matter what.

It wasn’t until Minnie finally got home that she realized how much she had fucked up.


	2. The Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is me wanting something.”

“You really printed these out?”

Minnie tried her best to hold in a laugh as she looked at the paper Miyeon had handed her. The other girl was blushing, but her expression was already exasperated.

“It’ll be the best way to approach this! I don’t want either of us to do anything we’re not comfortable with, and it makes me feel less stressed out about it. I read all about it online.”

Minnie appreciated Miyeon’s consideration, even though the other girl was a little lame for researching this online like a straight A student. Minnie wondered what Miyeon had read about online that brought her to the checklists that were in front of them now.

“Are you sure you still want to go through with it?” Minnie asked, wanting to be just as considerate. Even though she acted competitive, if Miyeon wanted to cancel, Minnie would do so without any questions. She was her best friend, after all, and even though Minnie had different feelings towards Miyeon than she probably should have, she would never make her do something she didn’t want to.

“Yes! I can’t let you win, and I really want free coffee.”

There was a fire burning in Miyeon’s eyes as she answered, and Minnie couldn’t help but smile. It had been three days since they made the bet, and Minnie spent every waking minute thinking about it. She wondered if she should just text Miyeon and say she was joking about it, but something kept her back from picking up her phone. It was a mix of competitiveness, curiosity, and a growing want to show Miyeon what she had been missing for so long. Miyeon’s continued dedication to completing the bet made her want to go through with it too. Minnie really thought Miyeon would cancel it right away, but she’s strangely been even more enthusiastic about it than Minnie.

Maybe Miyeon wasn’t as straight as she always thought, and Minnie felt a small glimmer of hope growing in her heart that she tried her best to bury again. It was something she had tried her best to ignore ever since they first became friends and Miyeon’s sheltered demeanor made it clear that she wasn’t ready to have a relationship with anyone, let alone with a woman. Minnie accepted that years ago, and even when Miyeon did finally feel ready for intimacy with others, she never wanted to complicate the other girl’s life with her own unsure feelings. Luckily, Minnie had other girlfriends to take up her attention, so she didn’t dwell on it much. But now that they were both single at the same time for the first time in years and doing this bet, the glimmer of hope was going to be extra hard to extinguish. 

To distract herself, Minnie finally read though the chart Miyeon handed her.

With each word, her eyes widened. _Oral, uniform, blindfolds, body worship..._ These were all words Minnie couldn’t even imagine Miyeon understanding, but the other girl was already focusing hard on finishing the sheet, chewing her pen cap as she pondered over each of the choices like it was a school exam. This was definitely one of the tamer preference charts Miyeon could find online—thank god—but it still was probably much more than the boring, unfulfilling sex she was having with her boyfriends. Miyeon never did anything half-way, Minnie remembered, so she should have really expected something like this. She really was Minnie’s ‘perfect match made in hell,’ as Yuqi would tease. If their friends knew what they were doing now just for a bet, they would never let them hear the end of it.

Minnie wanted to ask Miyeon about the checklist, but the girl was so focused she didn’t want to interrupt. She decided just to fill it out in the meantime. It couldn’t hurt, right?

The first thing Minnie did was cross out the things she hated. Anything that sounded cringey was scratched out, and anything that was way too heterosexual was removed too. That type of stuff just made her feel that straight people really had bad taste. Men didn’t appreciate the simple beauty of woman at all.

Minnie wasn’t someone who was incredibly particular in the bedroom. She just liked being with someone she felt comfortable with and was attracted to, and that was all she needed. No window dressing required. But… she couldn’t lie and say some of the boxes weren’t intriguing her and thinking about her and Miyeon in those situations made her body feel like it was going to overheat. It was definitely embarrassing, but Minnie was only human.

She crossed out a few more that she just wasn’t interested in and made her way to the rest of the options. _Food play?_ Sounded like too much work to clean up. _Blindfolds?_ As long as it wasn’t on herself. _Oral?_ Check. She was an expert. _School uniform_? Sounded cute.

After ten minutes, Minnie finally finished her checklist. Miyeon leant over and placed her own next to Minnie’s on the coffee table, partially covering the answers with her hands. She looked adorable in Minnie’s eyes.

“Don’t tease me when you see it.” Miyeon said shyly.

“I promise I won’t. Mine is probably worse.” Minnie said with a confident laugh, but her hand nervously scratching at the back of her neck probably gave away her real feelings.

“Let’s reveal them at the same time.”

“Ok, on three.”

Minnie felt her anxiety peaking as Miyeon counted down. What if her own checklist weirded Miyeon out? Maybe Miyeon would come to her senses and be repulsed by the thought of sleeping with another woman? She was ready to see Miyeon judge her for her choices.

However, instead of rejecting Minnie, Miyeon just stared at the two papers on the coffee table as they were revealed.

“They’re both almost the same.” Miyeon said with a surprised whisper. She was right, Minnie realized as she took her eyes off of Miyeon and looked at the sheets. Their pencil markings were close to identical, with only a few differences.

Both of them let out nervous but relieved breath. Minnie could feel her confidence growing as she looked up and down Miyeon’s checklist. Due to the difference in their past experiences as well as their personalities, Minnie expected Miyeon’s list to be completely unlike her own. Miyeon seemed… vanilla from the outside, but her checklist revealed some interesting preferences that Minnie was stunned to find out. Who would’ve known that Miyeon had such a spicy side to her? Minnie always found the little things Miyeon did pretty hot, like when she drank water or when Miyeon fed Minnie some of her food during meals, but she thought that was just because she was attracted to women in general. Maybe it was Miyeon’s innocent demeaner on the outside than made it ever hotter? Minnie had no idea, she knew she wasn’t the best judge when her hormones were involved.

But now that she knew they were pretty much on the same page, Minnie realized they would be more compatible than she hoped. It made her excited, against all better judgement.

Minnie grabbed the papers off the table and brought them closer for inspection while Miyeon blushed on the other side of the couch.

“It looks like we both really like about four of the same things. And most of our dislikes line up as well. That leaves about three things you really like that I’m open to. We can do them all if you want?”

Miyeon circling more things than Minnie did was definitely a development she didn’t expect, but the extra three things she circled definitely intrigued Minnie more than she originally thought now that she knew Miyeon was into them.

“Doesn’t it seem like too much for one night?” Miyeon said, uncertainty in her voice as she looked down at her own fidgeting hands. Minnie realized that Miyeon had been so used to not getting what she wanted that she was afraid that Minnie would reject her too. Minnie wondered how much of Miyeon’s relationships, even outside of sex, revolved around Miyeon constantly adapting to her boyfriends’ likes and dislikes. She didn’t want Miyeon to feel that way anymore, especially not with her. They’ve always had a good balance of give and take in their friendship, despite their squabbles, and Miyeon didn’t have to hide herself anymore.

“It’s really ok, Miyeon. The night is all about you, and we can do as much as you want.”

Miyeon was looking at her with those sad puppy dog eyes, and Minnie couldn’t help but continue trying to comfort her.

“Anyways, none of these are that crazy. Don’t be afraid of wanting things, Miyeon.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. I know this started as a bet, but I really do think you deserve to enjoy something for once. If you don’t want us to, I understand, but I just want to help you be more confident in your future relationships.”

Minnie realized she probably sounded like a fool, but the words came out before she could think about them.

“I never realized you cared this much about my relationships.” Miyeon said curiously, her eyes meeting Minnie’s own.

“I don’t! I mean—I do,” Minnie took a breath before she could mess up anymore. “I care that you find someone who respects you and always tries to make you happy. In the end, sex is just another type of communication, and you need someone who listens to your wants and needs just like you listen to theirs.”

“But where can I find a person like that?” Miyeon wondered with a sad smile on her face. Minnie felt her heart constrict as their eyes meet again. She felt her nervousness begin to take over her again.

“I’m probably the wrong person to ask, looking at how all my past relationships ended up. I might have been good at the sex part, but I was awful with every other form of communication.”

Miyeon giggled at Minnie’s admittance, even though it wasn’t meant to be funny. Only her best friend could laugh at her pitiful attempts at relationships. Miyeon knew exactly how every one of Minnie’s relationships blew up in the past, from bad texting etiquette to Minnie saying the wrong name during sex. Miyeon knew every one of Minnie’s flaws by now, and the younger woman was surprised that she still wanted to go forward with this after knowing all that.  
  


But this conversation was skirting too close to her feelings, so Minnie pushed the subject back to the matter at hand.

“So… looking at the top of the list…we both said we were into school uniforms. I didn’t realize you were so kinky, Miyeon.” Minnie teased as she chewed on her pen cap.

“You chose it too! Why don’t you explain yourself first?”

“Well, honestly, it’s not purely a sexual thing. I’ve always wanted to wear a Korean school uniform because they look so fancy in K-dramas. Our uniforms in Thailand were comfortable, but they were kinda frumpy. I had no interest in the cop or nurse outfits, but I wanted to choose at least one outfit for fun, because why not? Might as well make the best of one night.”

Miyeon nodded in understanding as Minnie explained her reasoning.

“And what about you, Miyeon? Any deep psychological reason that you chose it and want to reveal to me now?”

Miyeon tapped on her chin with her finger, pretending to think hard before finally turning back to Minnie.

“I just thought you would look cute in it. You’ve been dressing in too much black recently and I miss when you used to be cute.”

Now Miyeon was the one teasing Minnie, and Minnie hated it as she blushed against her will.

“Well… I look cute in everything!”

“I wouldn’t say that, but you’ll look really cute in one of my old uniforms.” Miyeon teased again.

“I’m more excited to see you wearing it,” Minnie flirted back, trying to regain the upper hand. “You always look really good in short skirts.”

“Minnie…” Miyeon murmured shyly as she hid her face behind the checklist sheet again. Minnie felt satisfied that she had won this round.

“Ok, next one on the list! I never thought you would be into this, Miyeon… maybe you’re more fun than I thought you were...”

* * *

By the time they finished going through the checklist, Minnie didn’t even know how to feel. She felt vulnerable, nervous, and most unfortunately, overheated. She couldn’t help but imagine herself and Miyeon in each of the situations that they both agreed on, and she realized more and more that she was really… thirsty. Normal people didn’t think about their best friend like this, but to be fair, normal best friends didn’t agree to have sex over a bet either. Maybe her and Miyeon were just unique. And after seeing Miyeon’s own checklist, the older girl was obviously pretty thirsty too, under that angelic exterior. Knowing Miyeon was just as human as she was made her feel better about her own desires.

“So, that’s everything.” Minnie said as she finally put the sheets down on the table once again. Now that the planning was done, all that they needed to do was pick a date and time.

She turned to look at Miyeon after realizing the older girl had been unnaturally quiet for the past few minutes. When Minnie’s gaze reached Miyeon’s own, she realized that Miyeon had been watching her. Minnie wasn’t the best at reading other people, but she saw a fire in Miyeon’s eyes, burning beneath her neutral expression. Minnie almost felt… desired as Miyeon glared at her for a brief moment before noticing that Minnie had met her gaze. As soon as Miyeon realized, she shook her head and looked away, a shy pout spreading across her face. The fire was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and Minnie wondered if she had just imagined it. There was no way Miyeon desired her like that. To Miyeon, Minnie was just a means to an end now. Minnie would either help her get in touch with her own body, or she would buy her coffee for a month. It was a win-win situation for herself. If Minnie won the bet, Miyeon would probably find a new boyfriend soon enough and try out her new confidence with him. Just the thought of that made Minnie feel more annoyed than she hoped.

“Is there anything we might have forgotten that you would feel uncomfortable with?” Minnie asked, not wanting to miss a thing.

“Hmm…” Miyeon thought deeply about Minnie’s question. “I don’t really like to be called bad names in bed. Sometimes my boyfriend did it even thought I asked him not to... It made me feel awful.”

Hearing that made Minnie feel irate. How could this man treat Miyeon so poorly? Didn’t he know how wonderful she was?

“I’m so sorry about that, Miyeon. I promise I’ll never do that to you.”

“Thank you, Minnie.” Miyeon said as she moved her hand to squeeze Minnie’s own for a brief moment. Instead of drawing it back, she left her hand on top of Minnie’s own, loosely tangling their fingers together.

“What about you? Anything you dislike?”

Minnie had no idea where the next words she spoke came from, but she already knew she had made a mistake when they came out of her mouth.

“Well… since we are just doing this for a bet, we should put kissing on the blacklist right? Cause we aren’t dating or anything… kissing might complicate things too much.”

Miyeon looked caught off-guard by Minnie’s words. They would be fulfilling Miyeon’s every desire, but kissing was off the table? It was obvious Miyeon didn’t understand Minnie’s logic, and Minnie couldn’t blame her.

“Like any kissing? Or just on the lips?” Miyeon asked, confusion painted across her face.

“Um… just the lips?” Minnie managed to stammer out.

“Oh—ok. If it makes you more comfortable, I can do that.” Miyeon didn’t push the subject any further. Maybe she thought Minnie had some sort of hidden complex that she didn’t feel comfortable enough to explain. Miyeon was sometimes _too_ good of a person, and Minnie felt like slapping herself for coming up with such a stupid rule. She thought it would be a good way to protect her own heart, but it probably just made Miyeon think she was a weirdo. They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Their fingers were still loosely entwined on top of Minnie’s knee, and Minnie hoped Miyeon wouldn’t pull back.

“Minnie?”

The other girl finally spoke up after their awkward moment. Her voice sounded so small that Minnie already feared the worst. Rejection was coming.

“Y-yes?” Minnie’s voice betrayed her as she stammered her response.

Miyeon took a moment to speak up again. Minnie felt the older girl’s fingers tighten on her own.

“Is it… is it bad that I’m actually looking forward to this?” Miyeon said softly, turning to look at Minnie again with a timid gaze. Her eyes looked so vulnerable, and Minnie’s heart felt like it was going to burst.

That was not what Minnie was expecting to come out of her friend’s mouth. She had to stop her jaw from dropping and tried to play it cool. She needed to be smooth and confident, even though her entire body was telling her to lean forward and capture Miyeon’s soft lips between her own… _wait what?_

_Bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts._ To avoid whatever chaos was going on with her brain, Minnie went back to her preferred coping mechanism, trying to hide everything behind jokes.

“You’re looking forward to it even though you’re going to have to do all my paperwork for a week once we finish?” Minnie croaked out, trying her best to sound unaffected and confident.

Normally Miyeon would get angry at Minnie’s attempt at a mocking joke, but this time she just ignored it and looked back at Minnie, bright eyes piercing through her own.

“You told me its ok to want things… This is me wanting something.” Miyeon said with a small smile.

“Oh—that’s g-good. Truthfully, I’m looking forward to it too…”

Miyeon continued staring at Minnie even after her confession, and the younger girl felt like Miyeon could see right through her. Her every flaw, lie, and desire was on open display to be judged. It made her feel… nervous, but not in a bad way.

_She’s going to be the death of me,_ Minnie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 2! hope you enjoy it ! 
> 
> any guesses to what they agreed on? hahahah


	3. One Night Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a lot of frustration to work out, don’t you, Miyeon?”

Minnie fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, fingers dancing across the neatly ironed fabric as she waited on her couch. Miyeon was going to be here any minute now, and Minnie could barely contain her anxiety.

She was going to sleep with Miyeon tonight. Her best friend for the past eight years. The only girl she could never really understand her feelings about. All for a ridiculous bet.

Minnie’s leg was nervously shaking up and down, her hands were restless, and she felt like a tension headache was already forming due to her stiff posture.

When she heard a knock at her apartment door, Minnie almost fell off the couch. She quickly tried her best to calm down before walking over to open the door. Her attempts were all in vain, however, when she saw Miyeon standing in front of her.

“Hello, Minnie.”

“Hi.”

The girl had taken her winter coat off already, hanging it on her arm as she walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her. Minnie had seen Miyeon’s yearbook photos already, but while teenage Miyeon looked awkward in her school uniform, twenty-five-year-old Miyeon looked like a fashion model. Her skirt hugged her body perfectly, and her slightly open collar made Minnie want to finish unbuttoning it. Her long brown hair was decorated with a cute headband, and she had high white socks on her toned legs. Miyeon was usually beautiful no matter what, but maybe Minnie had just discovered a new thing for herself, because she was pretty sure she had never seen a hotter woman in her life. Even Miyeon almost tripping over the rug on the way to the bedroom was hot to her. Minnie was in deep trouble before she even realized the worst part when she finally moved her eyes back up to Miyeon’s face after their journey down her body.

_Oh no…_

Perched on Miyeon’s perfect nose was a pair of round black glasses.

_Why did Miyeon have to wear glasses tonight?_ There was something about Miyeon’s round glasses—which Minnie only ever saw her wear when they were having a late-night study session or a sleepover—that made Minnie feel hot under the collar. It was weirdly intimate to see Miyeon in her glasses, because not many have, and affected Minnie more than she thought. They sat awkwardly beside each other on the bed, both staring at the blank television in front of them.

“Uh… you’re wearing your glasses?” Minnie asked timidly, no longer wanting to sit in silence with her best friend.

“Oh, yes. I thought they completed the outfit…but I can take them off if you don’t like them.” Miyeon went to remove them, but Minnie spoke up first before she could.

“No! I mean… you look really cute in them.” She mumbled out.

“I do?” Their eyes finally met for the first time since Miyeon entered the apartment, and Minnie couldn’t look away. Miyeon’s eyes held a challenge, and Minnie started to feel intimidated.

“Yea. I was worried that the outfits would be awkward, but you look really good…”

“Thank you, Minnie.” Miyeon smiled before continuing, obviously enjoying Minnie’s bashfulness. “You look charming wearing my clothes. Like the cool girl who would hang out in the back of the class that everyone had a crush on.”

Minnie couldn’t help the blush that covered her cheeks as Miyeon complemented her. Her heart couldn’t take much more of this.

“I—thank you.”

“So… how should we start this?” Miyeon asked too innocently after making Minnie into a shy mess. Minnie knew she had to get it together and took a deep breath, trying to bring back her mature confidence. She was the one in charge tonight! She couldn’t let Miyeon win, no matter how cute the other woman looked.

“Well, usually sex starts with kissing, then we take each other’s clothes off, and then there’s just a lot of sweating.” Minnie attempted another joke, but it obviously fell flat, according to Miyeon’s deadpan expression.

“You don’t need to speak to me like I’m a clueless virgin, Minnie. I’ve had sex before, plenty of times,” Miyeon took a controlled breath before continuing. “I just… haven’t ever… enjoyed it.”

_Oof_. That was the bluntest way Miyeon’s put it so far. Minnie put on a happy face to try to cheer her up.

“And we’re going to try to change that tonight! Hopefully I can help you out and you can finally enjoy it.” She said while clapping her hands together.

“I know I’m pretty pathetic, you don’t need to patronize me …” Miyeon grumbled, and Minnie felt the immediate need to comfort her.

“We’re twenty-five-year-old best friends wearing old school uniforms because we wanted to cosplay at least one outfit while we have sex for a bet. The fact you’ve never orgasmed before really isn’t the lamest thing happening right now. We’re in this together.” Minnie said candidly.

It was the truth, but she knew people have done weirder things before, so she didn’t feel too self-conscious. Hell, she’s done way weirder things with her exes, and she never even liked some of her past girlfriends that much. At least this time she was with someone she deeply trusted and enjoyed spending time with.

And was… attracted to. Very attracted to. But that was a problem to deal with later.

“When you say it like that, it makes me want to leave.” Miyeon grumbled again, not with anger, but with pure resignation at how lame they were.

“Well, at least there is one thing that will make you feel better about this.” Minnie offered.

“And what is that?”

“I’m going to blow your mind. Multiple times, if you want.”

Miyeon rolled her eyes, but Minnie couldn’t help but notice the small smile that was tugging at the ends of Miyeon’s lips. They were best friends, so no matter how awkward the situation became, Minnie knew that all she had to do was make Miyeon laugh and all would be forgiven.

“So, what should we do?”

“Let’s start small.” Minnie said as she took deep breath, trying to squash all her messy feelings and put on a calm face. She was just an instructor now, not a friend or lover. This was all for Miyeon’s benefit, not her own, so she needed to do this as professionally as she could. Her friend needed her help, so she better do her best to provide it.

“What does that mean?” Miyeon asked nervously, playing with the hem of her vest. Her confidence seemed to drop the closer they got to actually doing it. Minnie—as much as she liked teasing Miyeon—didn’t want to other girl to lose her confidence completely, so she tried to think of a fast answer.

“Pick an easy thing for us to start with so we can get more comfortable with each other. I’ll do whatever you want. Just say the word.”

Miyeon took a moment to think over her options.

“Could you just… hold me for a little bit? It’s a little chilly in here.”

Minnie couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. She leaned back on the bed and opened her arms, and Miyeon moved so that she was sitting with her back against Minnie’s front, held tenderly within her arms. They’ve hugged countless times before, and have watched movies in this exact position with no problem, so it wasn’t too different than the usual for them.

Miyeon’s body started out tense, but as time passed, she slowly relaxed into Minnie’s arms. Minnie felt herself calming down as well, comforted by the familiar flowery scent of Miyeon and the warmth emanating from her. Miyeon was the person she trusted most in her life, and it seemed like Miyeon trusted her as well.

“This is nice.” Miyeon mumbled as she pulled Minnie’s arms tighter around herself. Miyeon’s hands were always cold, and Minnie entangled them with her own to warm them up.

“It is… Are you sure you still want to continue? We can just stay like this if you want.” Minnie offered, giving Miyeon yet another way out of this.

“I still want to continue…” Miyeon said quietly as she nuzzled herself deeper into Minnie’s touch.

“Should we talk it out before we start?”

“Probably.”

“So, starting from the beginning… have you always had this problem with your past boyfriends?”

Miyeon sighed before answering.

“You have to understand, Minnie. It’s not just my ex-boyfriends. It’s all the time. It’s like I have a mental block or something.”

_Oh._ This was painting a clearer picture for her. She pulled Miyeon closer, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with her own fingers.

“Have you always had this block? Even before you started dating people?”

“Yes. Even when I’m… alone, I still can’t get there. It’s like… I feel all this guilt and shame about it and it always clouds my mind. And when I’m with someone, it’s even worse. I feel bad for my partner, I feel bad for myself, and I feel guilty for wanting it so badly. So… it just never happens.” Miyeon’s woes spilled out of her mouth, and Minnie felt awful that her friend had to hold this all in for so many years.

This was probably way above Minnie’s paygrade, but she still wanted to do everything she could to help. Maybe Miyeon just needed someone to guide her. It seems like she lacked a partner who was willing to explore and test new things with her, and the shame of her own desires was drowning her.

“It’s ok, Miyeon. You shouldn’t ever feel guilty.” Minnie said as she brushed through Miyeon’s smooth hair with her fingers. “Tonight, just focus on me, ok? Try your best to ignore all the thoughts in your head and I’ll try my best to keep you distracted from those feelings.” Minnie knew she wasn’t a trained sex therapist, but she knew her best friend well, and as long as she could keep Miyeon from spiraling into her own thoughts, she could probably help her.

“Thank you, Minnie. I really want to try.” Miyeon accidentally brushed her lips against the side of Minnie’s neck as she thanked her, and Minnie could feel shivers go down her spine. Being in this close proximity with Miyeon was definitely having a strong effect on her.

“I’ll try my best to make you feel good, Miyeon. You deserve it.”

Miyeon turned slightly in her hold, their eyes meeting once again. Miyeon was smiling softly at Minnie, her eyes shining.

“I don’t know if I deserve you, though.”

Miyeon had a way of causally saying things that broke Minnie and made her speechless. Minnie hoped Miyeon couldn’t feel how hard her heart was beating.

“You’ll have to save those words for later just in case I don’t succeed.” Minnie joked, feeling nervous at the tender words Miyeon gave her. Miyeon only giggled at her and turned back around her embrace, snuggling back into Minnie. They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s touch before they would start the inevitable.

Minnie may have forced them to make a deal to not kiss on the lips, but she never said anything about kissing anywhere else. In her head, the rest of their bodies were all fair game. As Miyeon relaxed against her, fingers playing with Minnie’s own, Minnie felt herself being drawn to the smooth skin on the side of Miyeon’s neck.

She brought one of her hands up and gently brushed Miyeon’s hair to one side before slowly tracing her finger from Miyeon’s ear to where her collar met her skin. The girl in front of her shivered at the touch but didn’t object to Minnie’s soft strokes as she repeated the motion.

“Is this ok?” Minnie asked as she brushed Miyeon’s neck once again.

“Yes.” Miyeon breathed out, still shivering each time Minnie’s touch ghosted over her skin. Minnie could already tell that Miyeon was very sensitive to touch, which was important information for later. Some of her exes had a very low touch tolerance, only enjoying the lightest touches, while others needed it firmer. Miyeon seemed to be closer to the first group, as the tip of her ears were already turning red after Minnie’s soft brushes. Acquainting yourself with your partners touch preferences was key, Minnie thought, and she was glad Miyeon seemed to be enjoying it so far.

Miyeon’s positive reactions made Minnie feel more confident. For her next step, she leaned forward, laying a light kiss on the side of Miyeon’s neck before pulling back and whispering into Miyeon’s ear.

“Was that ok?”

Miyeon froze for a moment before nodding her head. Minnie held back a laugh, amused by how cute the other girl was.

“Just stop me if you don’t like anything.” Minnie said once more before starting.

She leaned back down to lay a more indulgent kiss on Miyeon’s skin, and was pleasantly surprised when she heard Miyeon let out a soft whimper. She sucked a bit where Miyeon’s collar met her skin, and was proud of the red mark that appeared when she let go. Miyeon’s eyes were closed as Minnie decorated her neck with tender kisses, and her breathing became shallow. Miyeon’s skin tasted like rose perfume, and Minnie found herself strangely enjoying it despite her usual dislike for the scent of roses. They always say scents change depending on the person who wore it, and now the scent of roses was becoming almost addicting to Minnie.

Minnie’s fingers intertwined with Miyeon’s again, and she felt Miyeon give her hand a reassuring squeeze as she worked on her neck.

“That feels so nice.” Miyeon admitted softly after a few minutes, and Minnie smiled against her skin.

“I’m happy you like it. I want you to feel nice.”

“But if you keep on doing it, I’m worried I’m going to fall asleep. I’m getting too comfortable in your arms...”

It took Minnie a moment to register what Miyeon had said, as her attention had been entirely focused on sucking a red mark underneath Miyeon’s cute ear. When she finally processed it, she realized she had slowed down the momentum to a snail’s pace, indulging too much in the taste of Miyeon’s skin while she lost track of her priorities. At least Miyeon had been enjoying it just as much as she had, but she didn’t want the other girl to fall asleep anytime soon, even if it was in her arms. It was time to turn up the charm and switch it up. She had a bet to win, after all.

Minnie leaned forward and whispered into Miyeon’s sensitive ear once again.

“Then turn around.”

Miyeon did as she was told, and moved to awkwardly straddle Minnie’s legs, holding herself up on her knees so they were no longer touching. Her arms were braced against the back of the headboard on either side of Minnie’s head.

“Like this?” Miyeon said unsurely, causing Minnie to laugh a bit.

“No, this is better.” Minnie said as she put her hands on Miyeon’s hips, pulling her forward and downward, pressing their hips together as Miyeon gasped. Minnie worried that Miyeon would pull back out of surprise, but more surprisingly, the other girl settled her weight on Minnie instead and moved her hands to Minnie’s broad shoulders.

Now that they were finally face to face, Minnie took a moment to appreciate Miyeon’s beauty. Her glasses were a little lopsided, but they made her wide eyes even more alluring. Her sharp nose and smile lines were Minnie’s two favorite features, as they defined Miyeon’s graceful but affable beauty. Her bare thighs were warm against Minnie’s own, as her skirt had ridden up a bit. Minnie felt heat build between her thighs as Miyeon’s hips weighed against her own.

Minnie hands burned where they held Miyeon by the hips, itching to uncover the bare skin under her white button up and blue vest. It was a bit strange to have her best friend sitting on her like this after so many years, but it was strange in a good way. Minnie certainly wasn’t complaining.

Miyeon blushed under Minnie’s inspection, but didn’t say anything to deter her from staring.

“Are we starting now?” Miyeon asked, a bit of excitement accompanying her nervousness. Minnie moved her hands down to Miyeon’s thighs, confidently grasping her bare skin. Miyeon’s face flushed with red as she saw how Minnie’s fingertips brushed the bottom hem of her skirt.

“We can if you want.” Minnie said as she flexed her fingers, making Miyeon accidentally shift her weight again against Minnie’s hips. Minnie did her best to hold in the moan she almost let out. Miyeon probably didn’t realize how much stimulation even her slightest movements were giving Minnie in this position.

“I want to.” Miyeon said with determination in her eyes.

“We can just start with you straddling my thigh. It’s one of the simplest and easiest ways to come. Just pure friction.” Minnie explained coolly, even though she was a nervous mess on the inside. With Miyeon’s mental block, Minnie didn’t want to start her out with anything too complicated that would make the other girl feel nervous or intimidated.

“Are you sure this is the best way to start? Don’t things need to be more…involved… for me to feel anything?” Miyeon looked astounded at the simplicity of Minnie’s suggestion.

“This is the least complicated way to start, and it feels really good if you do it right. Most women don’t know what they are missing. Sex is a lot more than just thrusting a few times until the guy is satisfied. You have to get a little creative when you sleep with women, but it’s totally worth it.”

Minnie was sure Miyeon’s boyfriends had said different when they convinced Miyeon to sleep with them. Deep down, she also wanted to prove that she could make Miyeon feel better than her boyfriends ever could even without any fancy tricks. She was a little petty, she could admit, but Minnie accepted her own flaws.

“Really?” Miyeon still looked a little apprehensive, not fully believing Minnie yet.

“Trust me, Miyeon. Once other things get involved, it starts getting more complicated, so this is an easy way to start before we get to the next level. I’m going to win this bet,” Minnie said with a grin. “But I want you to be comfortable, above all.”

Miyeon took a deep breath to steady herself, but a matching smile formed on her face as their eyes met.

“Ok. I trust you.”

“You do?”

“I wouldn’t be in your lap if I didn’t, would I?”

Minnie finally let out a laugh and leaned forward to wrap Miyeon in a hug. Her best friend always amused her, even when they were competing or teasing each other. Miyeon hugged her back, tightly wrapping her arms around Minnie’s shoulders. Miyeon was so ridiculous sometimes, but Minnie found so much comfort in her presence. She wanted Miyeon to feel the same way she did.

“I’m going to start now.” Minnie said after a moment, her breath tickling Miyeon’s ear.

“Ok.”

Minnie moved her hands to undo the first two buttons on Miyeon’s shirt and pushed it back enough to reveal more of her shoulder. She leaned down to kiss the newly revealed skin, causing Miyeon to shiver and grasp Minnie’s shoulders even tighter.

Minnie’s hands moved back to Miyeon’s hips, and she gripped them firmly as she kissed Miyeon’s bare collarbone. She wished she could kiss Miyeon’s full lips instead, but Minnie had done this to herself, so she had to suffer the consequences. This was still good, though.

As Miyeon started getting into it, letting out breathy sighs, Minnie used her hands to shift Miyeon so she was now just straddling one of Minnie’s thighs, while her own thigh rested between Minnie’s legs. She pulled her back down, and Miyeon gave out a surprised whimper as her core rubbed against Minnie’s thigh.

“Just move like that, Miyeon.” Minnie breathed out as her hands guided Miyeon back and forth. Minnie could feel her own body heating up as Miyeon slowly got into it. The girl looked shy but determined, and Minnie had to resist the temptation to rub herself against Miyeon’s leg that was dangerously close to her own centre.

“It feels good.” Miyeon murmured shyly as she started moving her own hips without Minnie’s help.

“Good.”

Miyeon’s breath was getting shallower, and Minnie could see the red flush on her cheeks as she shifted back and forth. Her eyes were focused on Minnie’s skirt, no doubt doing anything to not meet Minnie’s eyes as she grinded on her thigh, which was fair. They hadn’t even undressed yet or really touched each other, but the sight of Miyeon pleasuring herself on Minnie’s thigh was really doing it for her, and Minnie couldn’t help but want to help the process along.

Minnie ran her fingers up Miyeon’s thighs, this time getting brave enough to brush under her skirt and wrap her hands around Miyeon’s backside, helping her rub harder and deeper. Miyeon let out a gasp as Minnie pushed her knee upward, giving Miyeon an even better angle to move against. They both were breathing hard as Miyeon got used to the new pace, but the older girl suddenly stopped, causing Minnie to look back up at her face in surprise.

Did she do something to bother Miyeon?

“Wait, Minnie… Minnie…What about your skirt? It’ll get rumpled…”

Minnie wanted to laugh. Of course someone like Miyeon would worry about her old uniform skirt getting ruined while Minnie was trying her best to make her come on her thigh. Without any grace, Minnie moved one on her hands off of Miyeon’s ass and pulled her own skirt up so it was riding up against her upper thigh, away from any friction that could harm it. She was getting a little impatient, but she blamed it all on the woman on top of her.

“Done.”

“Are you sure it’ll be ok?” Miyeon asked, not realizing how ridiculous she was sounding.

“We can stop if you care that much about the skirt.” Minnie deadpanned, holding back a smile.

“No! I mean… no it’s fine. I’ll just dry clean it later…” Miyeon mumbled out.

Minnie sighed, always astounded by her best friend’s thought process. She was unique, that was for sure.

“Now just focus, Miyeon. I want you to clear your mind of everything else.”

“Ok, focusing.” Miyeon said, embarrassed by how easily distracted she was. She was still so hot even when she was being weird, so Minnie wasn’t too exasperated.

Minnie moved her hands back to Miyeon’s ass, pulling the older girl down against her now-bare thigh. She could feel Miyeon’s underwear rubbing against her skin, and was feeling smug as hell when she could feel the wetness coming from between Miyeon’s legs, even though the fabric. She wanted to brag to Miyeon about how wet Minnie made her, but something told her it was too early and might scare the other girl off. Maybe she could brag about it later.

“Keep on going.”

Miyeon slowly got back to where they were before the skirt incident, and Minnie felt the tension rising again. She wanted to try something new now, since Miyeon was feeling pleasure but was probably not stimulated enough to come yet.

“Can I touch your chest?” Minnie asked, not wanting to push any boundaries without asking Miyeon first.

“Oh… yes. Just be careful.” Miyeon said, still too shy to meet Minnie’s eyes as she moved back and forth.

“Careful?”

“I’m just very… sensitive there.”

Minnie felt heat between her legs as Miyeon admitted her weakness. This would be interesting.

Minnie undid the next few buttons on Miyeon’s vest and white shirt, finally revealing her black lace bra. She didn’t take Miyeon’s shirt off, however, preferring to leave it open instead. It made Miyeon look cuter this way. Miyeon’s chest was the perfect size, in Minnie’s eyes. It fit her proportions perfectly, and fit into Minnie’s hands perfectly as well.

“This is pretty. Did you just buy it for tonight?” Minnie teased as she traced the lace patterns on Miyeon’s obviously newly purchased bra, and Miyeon slapped her hand away.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Miyeon replied with a pout. Minnie felt her immature side come out as she enjoyed Miyeon’s cute frown. Miyeon had admitted on her checklist that she liked when Minnie teased her, so it was all fair game. Minnie had been surprised, since Miyeon had always complained about her teasing, but she felt elated that her words had such an effect on Miyeon.

“You must have been really excited for this then? You don’t have to pretend you weren’t.” Minnie goaded as she brought her hand back up to Miyeon’s bra, tracing over the delicate material that covered Miyeon’s breasts, causing Miyeon to shiver. She hooked her pointer finger around the top of the left cup, pulling it down slightly so she could brush the tip of her finger against the rosy peak that was hidden by the fabric. Miyeon let out a whimper, the loudest noise she had made so far that night, and Minnie felt immense hunger to hear her whimper like that again.

But she held back, as she knew she now had the upper hand. She removed her hand from Miyeon’s chest and returned it to the neutral position at her waist, much to Miyeon’s displeasure.

“Minnie…” Miyeon whined, getting frustrated by all of Minnie’s teasing.

“’Minnie’ what?” Minnie repeated. She wanted to know that Miyeon wanted this just as much as she did. It was selfish, but her heart felt vulnerable while she was this close to Miyeon, and she just wanted reassurance that the other girl wanted her too. And if she had to goad Miyeon to get her answer— well at least she already knew that Miyeon was turned on by that.

Miyeon’s eyes met her own again, and Minnie could see a mix of indignation, embarrassment, and desire within them. Minnie wished she could kiss Miyeon at this moment, when the magnetism of her lips was pulling Minnie in against her better judgement. But she knew she couldn’t. It could ruin everything.

Instead, she waited for Miyeon to answer her. The older girl continued frowning, but Minnie knew she would give in soon. Minnie spent her time waiting by rubbing comforting patterns into Miyeon’s hips, and a few moments later, she got her answer. Miyeon met her eyes again as she spoke indignantly.

“Just touch me, Minnie.”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear, but she wasn’t prepared to finally hear it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst when Miyeon said those words while gazing at her. Minnie knew right then that she had to win this bet, no matter what, because she was risking a heart attack doing this with Miyeon.

She couldn’t let the other girl win.

“I don’t want to.” Minnie responded playfully, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head away from Miyeon. She couldn’t help denying Miyeon a bit longer. The best things come to those who are patient, after all. She shifted her leg a bit, making sure to push it against Miyeon enough to frustrate the other girl.

It must have worked because, she heard Miyeon let out an angry huff, but she wasn’t expecting the hand that suddenly pushed her shoulder back, forcing Minnie to lay down on the bed.

“Wha—”

Miyeon put both her hands on Minnie’s shoulders, pinning the younger girl below her. She moved her hips against Minnie’s, making Minnie’s eyes go wide.

“I need you, Minnie.”

Minnie was initially stunned by Miyeon’s assertiveness, but it only made her feel even more pleased. She was proud she could make Miyeon like this, chasing her desire without shame clouding her thoughts. Maybe this would a success sooner than later.

“Wow. I didn’t realize you wanted to top tonight.” Minnie prodded, despite her current predicament of being trapped against the bed.

Miyeon only glared at her as she gripped the front of Minnie’s shirt, bunching the fabric inside her fist as she held Minnie down.

“You have a lot of frustration to work out, don’t you, Miyeon?”

“You… are the… most annoying… person on the planet.” Miyeon grumbled out as her hips grinded against Minnie’s. Minnie was getting so turned on by Miyeon’s desperation and irritation that she couldn’t resist rolling her own hips against Miyeon’s, causing them both to moan.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Miyeon frowned again, but Minnie could see the amusement in her eyes as they bickered with each other. This really wasn’t very different than their usual conversations—well, if you discounted the growing moans they both let out each time their hips met and the rising temperature in room.

Minnie reached back up to Miyeon’s chest, inelegantly pulling her black lace bra down to finally reveal her breasts. Since Miyeon was still holding her down against the bed, this was the best she could do, but it was worth it when Miyeon moaned again after Minnie brushed her fingers against Miyeon’s rosy peaks. They spent a few minutes establishing a rhythm that Minnie could see was having a strong effect on Miyeon, judging from her flushed face, shallow breath, and stuttering hips.

“Minnie—” Miyeon looked worried as she met Minnie’s gaze.

“Are you ok?” Minnie hoped she hadn’t done anything that upset Miyeon. The girl hadn’t stopped her movements, however, which reassured Minnie.

“I think I’m almost there.” Miyeon finally whispered out, like it was a shameful secret. Minnie on the other hand, felt a roar of victory in her chest. Miyeon looked like she was scared, probably due to all the anxiety that had built up over the years about this. It was probably why she pinned Minnie down, just as a way to take control of the situation so she wouldn’t be denied by her partner.

“It’s ok, Miyeon, I’m here. It’s just me.” Minnie comforted as she moved her hand to rest above Miyeon’s heart, pressing it against her racing heartbeat.

Miyeon let out a shaky breath, but a small smile slowly replaced the worry on her face as she took in Minnie’s words. She moved one of her hands from Minnie’s shoulders and cupped Minnie’s face, looking at her with what Minnie hoped was adoration. Minnie nuzzled her hand, and Miyeon’s smile grew.

“I’m glad it’s you.”

Minnie’s face broke out into a matching smile despite her attempts to stay cool. Minnie felt like the luckiest woman in the world, just to spend these moments with Miyeon. She wanted it to never end, but she also had a mission to fulfill.

Now that she knew Miyeon was close, Minnie had another trick up her sleeve. Miyeon’s eyes were closed again, and she seemed to be entirely focused on the roll of her hips and the feeling of Minnie’s fingers on her chest. She still had Minnie pinned down, which limited the younger woman’s options, but it was time to fill another box from Miyeon’s checklist. _Oral fixation, check._

While Miyeon was distracted, Minnie grasped Miyeon’s hand that was caressing her cheek and brought it to her full lips, laying a soft kiss on the tips of her fingers.

Miyeon’s eyes opened up, curiously watching what Minnie was up to. Minnie smirked before drawing two of Miyeon’s fingers into her mouth, shamelessly sucking on them as Miyeon’s pace increased. Miyeon seemed entranced by her movements, and Minnie made sure to keep her attention as she licked and sucked at Miyeon’s fingers, doing something she knew for a fact that Miyeon was into. As she did it, Minnie realized she might have found a new thing for herself as well. Being held under Miyeon as the girl chased her own pleasure was definitely something Minnie would think about for countless nights in the future. Minnie didn’t remember ever enjoying sex with her exes like she was enjoying her time with Miyeon, and Miyeon was barely even touching her.

Minnie must have made the right move when she took Miyeon’s fingers into her mouth, because it seemed to be the thing that finally sent Miyeon over the edge. The older girl’s eyes were focused on Minnie’s mouth, and her other hand pulled even harder at Minnie’s shirt as she finally reached her peak against her thigh.

“Minnie...Minnie...Minnie…”

Miyeon collapsed into Minnie’s embrace. Minnie wrapped her arms around her, comforting her as the older girl tried to get control over her breathing. This was a huge step for Miyeon, and Minnie knew she would need a lot of after-care.

“See? I didn’t even need to touch you. I’m a pro.” Minnie bragged as she left a sweet kiss below Miyeon’s ear. She was proud of her skills, and was happy Miyeon was finally able to overcome her mental block. Everything was perfect.

But Minnie soon felt a wet sensation on her neck.

Miyeon murmured something into the rumpled fabric of Minnie’s shirt, but Minnie couldn’t hear her.

“Pardon?”

Miyeon murmured again, but this time it was just loud enough for Minnie to hear it.

“Oh my god.”

“Are you ok?” She moved Miyeon back so she could see her face again. The girl’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, and the few that had already escape stained the front of Minnie’s shirt.

“I’m ok. Just a little overwhelmed by it all.”

“Take your time.” Minnie said as she drew comforting patterns on Miyeon’s back. Miyeon pulled back fully this time, looking Minnie in the eyes.

“I just… I don’t know why I was so scared. That was great.” Miyeon laughed as her tears fell. Minnie had never seen someone smile and cry at the same time until meeting Miyeon. She was definitely unique.

Minnie chuckled at how weird her best friend was as she leaned forward to wipe away Miyeon’s tears with her thumbs. She didn’t know how Miyeon could look so beautiful with tears staining her flushed cheeks, but Minnie had never seen someone more gorgeous in her life.

“Was it better than you expected?” Minnie asked.

“So much better. I never knew sex could be so enjoyable and not feel like a chore. I feel so… happy?” Miyeon mused, and Minnie couldn’t help but smile again.

“Do you want to finish for the night?” Minnie was already satisfied after watching Miyeon finally let go. And she was happy she won the bet, of course. Her paperwork was going to be a breeze this week with Miyeon’s help.

If this was the end of their night together, Minnie would be fine with that. A small part of her heart was telling her to say something to Miyeon that she probably shouldn’t, but she was able to hold it in. She didn’t want to ruin the moment with useless feelings.

But because of all those useless feelings, she was surprised when she heard Miyeon’s answer.

“No. Let’s keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew. this chapter ended up much longer than planned, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> moral(s) of the story: communication is key... and miyeon in glasses is adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been reading a lot of GL manhwa recently, and was inspired by a few series to make this silly story. definitely a change of pace from 'midnight flower,' but it was a fun and light thing to write!
> 
> look forward to more teasing, more awkward talks about sex, and yes, a lot of smut.
> 
> follow me on twitter for progress updates! https://twitter.com/beneaththemask6


End file.
